Lost in Love
by xxxgoldengirl
Summary: Meet Takasashi Mariko. Kind, friendly and funny, but straightforward and kinda boyish. One of the future bosses of a gumi. Dangerous. Heiress to Takasashi Zaibatsu. Rich and Powerful. Now become a female host. Oh, Chaos. KyouyaxOC, TamakixHaruhi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own OHSHC. But my OC, certainly is mine.

Summary: Meet Takasashi Mariko. Kind and friendly, but straightforward and bitchy. A future boss of a gumi. Dangerous. And heiress to Takasashi Zaibatsu. Powerful. Tamaki calls her sister, the twins tactics not working on her, Honey and Mori seemed to know her, and she's about to be Haruhi's bestfriend. And Kyouya? He found himself annoyed, but attracted.

A/N: First KyouyaXoc fic.

* * *

Chapter 1: First Day.

"Miss Mariko! Miss Mariko! Please wake up! It's already 5:30!" a maid shook her shoulder.

"Uhhhhh…." As the sleeping figure moved and rose up from the bed.

"Good morning Miss." The maid bowed at her. The girl awned and widen her eyes, trying to wake herself up.

"Good morning Alliett." She smiled as the got out of the bed and entered at the bathroom to take a bath. She got ready for school.

Hi! I'm Takasashi Mariko. Frances Aldabelle Mariko Kurogawa Takasashi. 17. female. Japanese. I was born her, but I grew up in London. I returned and lived in the yakuza house when I was 12. and now I'm 17, I live with my father, to 'train'. I'm a future heiress to Takasashi Zaibatsu, the business on my father's side where he is the president, and one of Kurogawa-gumi's future bosses. I love silver, pink and purple. I'm cruel, straightforward girl, and a bit – well, I'm bitchy. But I'm kind, friendly and fiercely loyal. I reject suitors easily especially when they're _older_ than dad (believe me, there are those kinds.). I love strawberries, cracking jokes, and sometimes talk back. And I talk a lot.

*Narrator POV*

She combed her hair as she wore her uniform and looked herself in the mirror. She has dark brown/black hair and black eyes, not-so thin lips, and a proud nose. Her hair has slight waves and reaches at near her waist. She smiled on the mirror, held her bag, and got out of her room for breakfast.

"Alliett." She called her. Alliett is her personal maid since that she could remember. She is Japanese, but grew up in America, and hired by her mother. Practically, she speaks English.

"Miss Mariko?"

"Do I look okay?" she meant her physical appearance.

"Yes miss." The older man answered truthfully.

"Thank you."

*Mariko POV*

The ride at the limo was uneventful-as usual. I end up listening to my i-pod. It's my first day in Ouran, where my father and mother studied in their years. From what I researched, Ouran is defined by prestigious families and wealth. So, I expect a lot of Givenchy, Chanel, spoiled brats and the library is the best place to gossip. Oooohhh.

Well. It was a lot of pink. The buildings, I mean. As in, Pink. Not 'Legally Blonde' pink, but more of a sakura pink. Pink here and there. and a lot of reds too. It's nice. And co-ed. The Chairman was youthful and charming and pretty talkative. If he has some couterpart in my section, they will surely be my bestfriend. I'm with my homeroom adviser, and my section is 2-A. she entered first and signaled me to come in.

"I'm Takasashi Mariko. Nice to meet you all." I bowed to them. I felt their eyes were all on me. oh-kay guys.

"Please take your seat beside Suou-san. Suou-san, please raise your hand." A guy-a blonde guy, probably the chairman's son, raised his hand. As I made my way to his seat, I felt a piercing gaze, only to find out all of the girls are glaring at me. Oh, I have chance of a lifetime being beside him in class, no?

I sat as the teacher started the lesson. Blah. I was kinda bored, and just getting used to this school, and I'm not really into studying right now. I look around the room, and I felt someone hold my hand.

"My heart leaps for joy as I saw your beautiful face, my Princess." He bowed at me.

My initial reaction is to reply 'introduce yourself. Don't ever call me princess again.' with my kumichou voice. But, I changed my mind, because a.) he's uber friendly. b.) he is French, which is the reason for all the sweet talk. c.) he will definitely be afraid of me, which will cause the whole girl population of the school to rumble on me. d.) he's the version of the chairman I was talking about.

"I'm Suoh Tamaki, it's nice to meet you, Mariko-hime." He kissed my hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Tamaki. Please just call me Mariko." I said.

"If you wish, Mariko." He smiled. I smiled in return.

The classes continued to progress. She spent recess with Tamaki and Kyouya.

"Takasashi-san." I turned to look at the one who called me. He was holding a black notebook, as he pushed his glasses that glinted into the light.

"I'm Ootori Kyouya. Nice to meet you." He spoke again. Too business-like. He is an Ootori, what do you expect? He kinda looks like his older bro, but, he's more handsome. Okay. He's handsome. It's the only common characteristic that he has with Tamaki. But his aura is much more strong, mysterious and calculating. He is also quiet and an observant, with his laptop. I can't believe he and Tamaki are bestfriends. He was just looking at me like I'm some bacteria under a microscope. And that smile really shows that _it's nice to meet me._ Unlike what I did to Tamaki, I looked directly at this fakely smiling bloke and smirked.

"The _pleasure _is _all mine, Ootori-kun._" We shook hands.

'Interesting.' We both thought.

**Info sheet.**

**Name: **Frances Aldabelle Mariko Kurogawa Takasashi

**Age: **17

**Birthday: **March 2

**Family:**

Akira Takasashi - President, Takasashi Zaibatsu, which specializes in Hotel, Casino, and Resort management.

Angelyne Nobuko Kurogawa - one of the most popular models and socialites in the society circle, and a now prominent fashion experts.

Hiroto Kurogawa - the oyabun of one of the most influential and dangerous yakuza group, Kurogawa-gumi. Uncle of Nobuko.

tbc.

* * *

xxxgoldengirl: First chapter up!! Mariko admitting Kyouya handsome is like Hermione admitting that Draco is so hot. And about Mariko's family, you will know a lot about them as the story progress. What do you think?? Please review. *with Honey puppy eyes*.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own OHSHC. But my OC, certainly is mine.

Summary: Meet Takasashi Mariko. Kind and friendly, but straightforward and bitchy. A future boss of a gumi. Dangerous. And heiress to Takasashi Zaibatsu. Powerful. Tamaki calls her sister, the twins tactics not working on her, Honey and Mori seemed to know her, and she's about to be Haruhi's bestfriend. And Kyouya? He found himself annoyed, but attracted.

A/N: First KyouyaXoc fic

* * *

Chapter 2: She's a girl, and I'm going to be a host.

*Mariko POV*

Dismissal came, as Tamaki stood up and approached me. I so don't freakin' understand why he kept standing, he should've leaned towards me and ask me directly. "Mariko, would you like to join me and okaasan to visit our club?" he asked energetically, with roses on the background.

I also stood up, mentally asking who the heck is 'okaasan'? But then, I got the answer by Kyouya standing up, and coming over me and Tamaki, bringing with him a black clipboard. Oh, I thought the laptop's the bestfriend? But, it didn't matter, since it didn't have appeal on me. Bleh. "Um, okay?" I answered to soon. And too stupidly.

The next thing I knew is I am dragged by Tamaki and now at the 3rd Music Room. I don't understand why he and Kyouya entered before me, leaving me outside. I don't expect them to be gentlemanly and all on me, but it's rude. Hmpft. Whatever. I scratched my head and opened the door.

A flashing light shot at the room, and I was almost swallowed by it, and petals were coming – no - attacking at my direction. Then I saw seven strange and too brightly handsome guys at the center of the room,

"OH MUTHER F!#$%G SHIT! What the hell was that for?!?" I shouted as I rub my eyes. This is crazzzy

"Welcome to the Host Club!" they all said in unison, as they ignored me.

Once my vision is a lot more clearer, I recognized my classmates' faces. Tamaki is the only one seated, Kyouya is standing, smiling the _fake_ smile again, then auburn haired twins who looked like cats. Then a tall, black haired man, followed by a short dirty blonde hair boy who look like a elementary student – but they looked oddly familiar, like I've seen them before. And beside Tamaki is a brown haired boy, no – a girl. No- wait. I don't know. They are…A

"Host Club??" I asked them, my eyebrows raising. They also have host clubs in high schools, now??

Then Tamaki spoke dramatically, "Wealthy, Handsome young men who have so much time in their hands, decided to entertain girls who had money!!"

I just nodded as he spoke again, "Presenting, The Ouran High School Host Club!"

"Morinozuka Takashi. Senior. Wild type." Morinozuka? As in, the ultimate kendo national champion?? Wow! No wonder he's familiar. But, 'wild type'? How could a respectable guy be a 'wild' type?

"Haninozuka Mitsukuni. Senior. Loli-shota type!" the tall guy and the boy holding a pink bunny approached me. He's a senior? And the future leader of the Haninozuka clan? I don't believe this. Everything becomes more unbelievable when he spoke.

"It's so nice to meet you, Mari-chan!!! Would you like to eat cake with me and Usa-chan?" Honey-sempai asked with matching flowers on the background. He's really cutie and so adorable!! I immediately like him.

"Hello Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai. It's also nice to meet the both of you. Maybe later, okay?" as I pinched his cheek.

"YAY!!!" he exclaimed loudly as many flowers bloomed into the background. As Mori nodded and said 'Ah.' Oh, wild type.

"Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru. Freshmen. Little Devil type!" the twins came over to me, with their mischievous simles.

"We are Hitachiin" they said in unison

"Hikaru" spoke the first one and stepped up,

"and Kaoru" said the other one, also stepped up

"it's so nice"

"to meet you,"

"Mariko-sempai." They chorused at the last dialogue, and both bowed, but still in their smiles.

"Hi there, Hikaru, Kaoru, it's nice to meet the both of you." She smiled at the twins.

"Fujioka Haruhi. Freshman. Natural type!!" I felt Tamaki extra cheerfulness and one of the twins blush a bit. As he- she – oh what ever it is, bowed at me.

"Nice to meet you, Mariko-sempai." I smiled and bowed in return.

"Ootori Kyouya. Junior. Cool type!" "and last but definitely not the least, Suoh Tamaki. Junior. Prince Type!!!"

Fortunately, they all had gone to their designations, but I held Haruhi's arms too fast (oh, yakuza princess reflexes!!) and placed the other one on her chin. Place *swoosh* sound effect here. She widened her eyes at me.

"you're a girl." I said, kinda serious. Well, I said it more louder than it normally would sound, and too stupidly, I tell you again. Tamaki ran over us with anime tears in his eyes.

"You know?" he asked dramatically, with matching suspense music.

"I just said it." I said simply. He held my hand as the tears flow out of his eyes.

"Will you promise me you'll never mention it to anyone??" I held his hand in return and smiled.

"I promise." I look at him. He smiled and suddenly….*SUNSHINE* and he hugged me. as in super duper i-will-hug-you-until-you-turn-blue-and-your-bones-crush-to-eternity hug. A.k.a. Tamaki hug. True to the word, I was almost blue.

"For then on, you, Takasashi Mariko, will be-" he dramatically paused as he pointed at me. "will be a host." He winked and 'dropped the bomb.'

"EH???" The whole host club exclaimed.

I just blinked.

Wait. What? Me? A Host?? Yuck. I've been in Host Clubs before and…uh, Yuck. No, oh shit! Just. No.

"Me? A Host.? YOU!" I spoke my Kumichou voice as I pointed Tamaki. "ME?" I pointed myself. "A HOST? WHAT THE F!# ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?" I said loudly as I 'tapped' the nearby table – or thing I could tap. They were so afraid and shocked, as they snuggled together. I came to approach them with my 'Medussa-on-the-all-hell-broke-loose' stance, when I heard a loud, breaking, crackling sound.

Their eyes grew wider as I turned around to see what's going on. The long table (which proved to be the club's 'Meeting table') and it's chairs broke. Oh my God. I just widen my eyes to what happened.

"T-the…. Tab-bb-blee….broke…." I said slowly, stuttering.

"yes. And the chairs too." I heard Kyouya's shaking voice. I turned around and saw him, he pushed his glasses and it glistened to the light, and his hands were madly computing a the calculator.

"that cost 14 million, all in all." He looked at me blankly.

"what? oh, but – "

"And you will pay them back by being a host." Tamaki said loudly, but firmly, but not totally recovering from the shock. He was trying his very best to be so serious, I'm sure.

"Okay, but-"

"No buts, sister! You are now a part of the Host Club!!!" He said cheerily, turning back to his energetic state as he did a little dance and pranced around the room.

"-are you so into getting me into the host club??" I continued the discontinued part of my question. This is getting crazy, suddenly.

"He wants you to have a lot of friends and acquaintances, sempai." I heard Haruhi answer me.

"oh, Haruhi. Sorry. I got out of control at that one. You know, I'm kinda used to in yakuza household. So throwing tables were kinda normal when we get annoyed."

"I understand, sempai. This all happening in your first day of school means stress, ne? Especially-" Haruhi isn't able to continue as the twins chimed in.

"Mariko-sempai is a Oyabun daughter??" one of the twins asked. Probably Hikaru.

"you know Bossa-Nova-kun??" then Kaoru. Uh. This people is used to cutting each other out. And continuing questions.

"By order. No. granddaughter. Bossa-Nova—Kasanoda? Oh, yeah." And won't even get names right. Who the heck would even have their surname as Bossa Nova especially when you're a yakuza? Oh, crud.

And even before it gets worse, the much worse came. Tamaki. he held my hand again.

"Could my sister handle a handful of boys on her way??" he asked me. You should know, bro. Host or not, there have been men on my way. Scary men, dude. Could slit your throat right now. But because were going to be bestfriends, I just blinked.

"Um, don't worry, I'll just be fine, brother." I said as I dragged the last word accidentally.

"oooohhhhh!!! My sister just called me her brother!!! I'm so happppppyyyyyyy!!!" he danced around again. Oh, yes, brother, you're so happy. You really are. I sighed as Kyouya came into the scene.

"Tamaki. were starting in 15 minutes." He said sternly as he held his notebook.

"Okaa-san, the host club will be closed for today!! We'll going to teach my wonderful sister how to be a perfect host!!" he said happily to Kyouya, who wasn't happy at the idea at all. Closing host club for a day would surely lose profits. He was beyong frustrated, but Tamaki didn't care less.

"Should we start, my sister?"

"Okay. I'll follow through." As Tamaki walked to the center, and the twins sandwiching Haruhi, followed by Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai.

"Your debt will last until 3rd year."

"Hm, I have no choice anyway. He wants me too close to be sure I won't spill Haruhi's secret."

"I don't understand him, really, this time." He said off handedly. Which means that I'm not a good recruit on his book. I rolled my eyes. I understand on him being the Vice President and all, but I don't understand him being so annoying. Which is the same thing.

"I noticed. You really don't think I could be a good 'investment'." I said truthfully.

"That's what you said."

"That's what you think. But I really don't care." I smirked and rolled my eyes. I hate the guts of this freaking guy. "Watch me as I screw up your perfect mind, Okaa-san." I smirked more wider as I walk to Tamaki.

Let's get it on, then.

* * *

xxxgoldengirl: oh, the last dialogue popped at my mind, pretty fierce. Sorry, I was about to update yesterday, but I screwed up reading YoruichiXUrahara fics and wouldn't stop. My new OTP. Hehe. Well, Mariko didn't really hate Kyouya, but doesn't understand him yet. And the table scene, yes, it's a bit overreacting, but I just added it up to be funny.

xxGurenxx : it's great that you do. thanks for reviewing. :D

unknown player: I wish you'll do too. I don't really know. (stupid anwer!) here it is!!

steph: Aliett is a female. Gumi is the syllable attached to the name of the yakuza group. (e.g. Kurogawa-gumi. The Kurogawa being the surname.)

xxxgoldengirl: please review, I'll update soon, I promise!! *with Tamaki puppy eyes*


End file.
